De cuando los celos le ganan al sentido común
by nononononononononoooo
Summary: Porque cuando Inglaterra mal entiende las cosas, las mal entiende con todas sus ganas. One Shot. FrUK.


**De cuando los celos le ganan al sentido común**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ u know, Himaruya es el responsable de Hetalia y los personajes, el mal uso de ellos corresponde a mi persona._

* * *

De la larga lista de cosas que podían molestar a Inglaterra, y que de hecho lo hacían, perder su orgullo e ir a Paris _solo_ para descubrir que Francia tenía otros planes era probablemente, una de las peores. Después de todo había sacrificado demasiado al ir sin invitación o con tramites políticos intermedios, como para que además fuera en vano.

Por eso lo miraba molesto mientras se arreglaba para... ¿Para qué se arreglaba?, seguramente, una bloody cita con algún bloody imbécil, o algo así bien _made in France_.

Pero obviamente England no estaba celoso, en realidad no estaba _ni interesado_. El motivo de su ceño fruncido era la exagerada cantidad de perfume que el francés se aplicaba.

Porque apestaba.

E Inglaterra lo odiaba.

Y porque la _bloody frog_ no tenía derecho a usarlo para salir con alguien que no fuera él, porque Francia sabía que amaba el aroma de _ése_ perfume incluso cuando se enterara por parte de un Inglaterra muuuuuuuy borracho y realmente no contara.

No solo eso, también le molestaba que el de ojos azules saliera con otra persona en lugar de permanecer ahí, con él, porque eran _pareja_...o algo así, según el mismo France (Y que conste que él no tuvo nada que ver con el título, todo fue idea del de ojos azules)

Francia, completamente desententido, por su parte lo mira sin entender la mueca que trae, osea es Anglaterre, y Anglaterre se enfada por todo pero ¿Qué hizo ahora?.

—_Mon amour_ ¿Te molestaría cambiar la cara? ¿Acaso el color de mi traje no te agrada? —Pregunta analizando una manga del mismo para luego sentarse al lado del rubio.

Y como Inglaterra pensaba en como matar al tío con el que France saldría sin levantar sospechas, pega un pequeño saltito de la impresión mirando un poco el traje para luego sacudir la cabeza, porque obviamente ese no es el motivo de su enojo.

—Mi cara no tiene nada que ver con tu _bloody _traje, _frog_— Alejándose un poquito al notar la cercanía del francés— Solo pensaba en…en…The...English...Channel?— Dice no muy convincente.

—Así que, _mon amour_, ¿Viniste acá solo para hablar de _La Manche_? — Mirándolo con una ceja levantada sabiéndo de ante mano que no es ese el problema— ¡Qué decepción! Por un momento creí que venías a una sesión de sexo sorpresa— Continua con un tono semi-dramático, triste porque _de verdad_ le gustaría una sesión de sexo sorpresa, considerando que England está ahí mismo, en su sillón.

—_S-SHUT UP!_ —Grita como respuesta— ¡Obviamente es por el _bloody _canal! — Sonrojándose por, bueno, todo.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasa con el Canal? —Sigue el francés, mientras se acerca un poco más con el fin de incomodar a británico.

E Inglaterra se incomoda.

Y Francia sonríe sutilmente mientras le pasa una mano por cuello subiendo hasta detrás de la oreja, suavecito.

Inglaterra se pierde en la caricia, así que se deja hacer un poquito, sin apartarse.

—P-pues…la… la... ¿mantención? — Responde, medio desconcentrado, cerrando los ojos inconscientemente.

—Hmm… ¿Qué con ella, _Anglaterre_? — Bajando la mano, hacía el borde de la camisa soltando la corbata leeeeeeeentamente.

E Inglaterra estaba a punto de ceder a la invasión Francesa, y quizá ayudar al enemigo, cuando un movimiento del de ojos azules le hace sentir el olor al perfume, sonreír un poquito porque de verdad que tiene buen aroma y finalmente, recordar su enojo.

—Pasa que la _bloody_ pintura necesita una _bloody_ mantención— Dice el británico, alejándose rápidamente mientras se arregla la corbata con el ceño increíblemente fruncido— Y de todas formas podemos discutir eso otro día— Levantándose— Porque al parecer, estabas muy ocupado arreglándote para una de tus bloody citas.

Francia lo mira un poco sorprendido por el movimiento que roza lo bruto, levantando las cejas, de nuevo, sin entender porque después de todo el también estaba disfrutando de Inglaterra dejándose hacer,

—_Mon amour_ ¿Me estás invitando a una cita? — Pregunta con _ese_ tono mientras decide pararse, porque eso entendió, ¿O sería posible que?...nah.

—_What? ¡NO!_ — Dice mirándolo ciertamente, confuso — Tu tenías una _bloody _cita con algún_ motherfucker_…_Don't you_? Por algo cuando llegué te arreglabas y todas esas cosas…

Francia ríe y alguien, no diré quién, tiene el ceño fruncido, otra vez.

—_Anglaterre_, me gustaría saber que tiene de extraño que me arregle— Dice riendo bajito, porque es algo digno de la memoria de _Espagne_, no de _Anglaterre_.

—Pues…. — Y una luz atraviesa la mente de Inglaterra, quien se percata que hablan de Francia por primera vez en toda la conversación y resulta ser que de casualidad, es la persona más vanidosa que conoce, y se quiere golpear. —Pero… ¿Y el perfume? Porque solo lo ocupas cuando salimos y…— Continúa sonrojándose por notarlo y sintiéndose imbécil por revelar que es consciente de eso, cuando Francia lo interrumpe.

—Y justo llegaste y creí que te gustaría— Aclara acercándose para tomarle el rostro y darle un beso suavecito pero corto, quedándose muuuuy cerca de su rostro por un ratito, porque hoy está muy dulce, quizá sea por la grata visita sorpresa de algún inglés — ¿O me equivoqué, _cher_?

El inglés abre los ojos sonrojadísimo porque, bueno, no esperaba el beso, ni que fuera tan corto, ni que cuando se acercara a Francia por más estuviera repentinamente fuera de su alcance, porque no se la iba a dejar tan sencillo, y mucho menos que lo pusieran en evidencia tan fácilmente.

Y como no sabe que responder, y de todas formas el beso lo dejo medio fundido, le responde con otro, un poco bruto-ansioso, con un Francia sonriendo feliz por los celos de Inglaterra, anotando mentalmente que debe llamar para cancelar su cita.

* * *

**_Notas:_**_ Qué conste que aunque sea cortito y sin mucha trama, me siento orgullosa de terminar algo de lo escribo, por lo general me aburro antes de llegar a algo decente._

_¡Nos vemos por ahí, cuties!_


End file.
